Alien Physiology
Power to use the abilities of extraterrestrials. Variation of Cryptid Physiology. Also Called *Alien Form/Mimicry *Extraterrestrial Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an extraterrestrial/alien: life forms that are of extraterrestrial origin. Given the near infinite variety of possible extraterrestrials, even only the ones in fiction, a user can conceivably use nearly any power. Applications * Gain the form of extraterrestrials from fables. * Possess any special abilities of extraterrestrial creatures. Common alien abilities *Advanced Technology *Enhanced Inventing *Exotic Technology *DNA Replication *Empathy *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Intelligence *Flight *Healing *Hollow Skeleton *Immortality *Invulnerability *Reactive Adaptation *Shapeshifting *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Self-Sustenance *Vacuum Adaptation Variations See the list of fictional extraterrestrials for further possibilities. *Alien Dragon Physiology *Alien Mage Physiology *Angelic-Alien Physiology *Atlantean Physiology *Demonic-Alien Physiology *Divine-Alien Physiology *Grey Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology *Flatwoods Monster Physiology *Heavyworlder Physiology *Martian Physiology *Transcendent Alien Physiology *Undead-Alien Physiology Associations *Alien Creation *Alien Manipulation *Alien Soul *Alien Weaponry Intuition *Alienization *Scifi Manipulation *Superpowered Physiology Limitations * May need a specific environment to survive. * Mimicked extraterrestrial may not possess human-level intelligence. Known Users See Also: Alien Tropes and Aliens Wiki. Movies Live Television Video Games Manga/Anime Gallery Movies Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorphs (Alien franchise) Predator - Hunters.jpg|The Yautja (Predator franchise) chitauri.jpg|The Chitauri (Marvel Cinematic Universe) CHEWY.jpg|Chewbacca (Star Wars), a wookie. Gungans.jpg|Gungans (Star Wars) Female Twi'lek.png|A female Twi'lek (Star Wars), a species known for its exotic beauty Superman DCEU (Man of Steel Costume).jpg|Superman (DCEU) lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-21.jpg|Aliens (Lilo & Stitch) Stitch (Lilo and Stitch).jpg|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) Megamind.png|Megamind (Megamind) Minion Megamind.jpg|Minion (Megamind) Metroman Megamind.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Jake's speech.jpeg|Na'vi (Avatar) Live Television Royal4.jpg|The Royal Four (Roswell) have this ability due to their alien ancestry 251px-Versions of the Doctor.jpg|Despite looking like a human, The Doctor (Doctor Who), is an alien called a Time Lord. Martians by Doctor Who.jpeg|Martians or commonly known as Ice Warriors (Doctor Who) Asgard Stargate.jpg|The Asgard (Stargate franchise) were a benevolent, extremely advanced race from the Ida galaxy that visited Earth on many occasions. They used the cover of primitive gods in a similar manner to the Goa'uld, leading to the development of Nordic mythology. Goa'uld.JPG|The Goa'uld (Stargate Franchise) are a race of sentient parasitic beings that take over hosts. Wraith Stargate .jpg|The Wraith (Stargate Atlantis) are a vampiric hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their right hand palm. Unas Stargate.jpg|Unas (Stargate SG-1) is a race named by the Goa'uld that translates to 'the first ones' or 'the first race' or more specifically, the first humanoid race that they used as hosts before Ra discovered Humans on Earth. Cole (Daggon).png|Cole/Daggon (Tracker) is a member of a species of energy-based extraterrestrials known as 'Cirronians'. Blancmange Monty Python.jpg|The Blancmange (Monty Python's Flying Circus) are a race of extraterrestrial, sentient blancmange that turn the UK's population Scottish so that they could win wimbledon. Cartoons Gwen Tennyson Mana Aura.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) is 3/4-human, 1/4 Anodite. Michael Jackson.gif|Michael Jackson (Black Dynamite) is a half-human, half-mamasemamasamamakusa hybrid with intentions of invasion for his father-race. BEN_BEN.jpg|Ben's Transformations (Ben 10) File:Ben_10_Alien_Force_Aliens.jpg|Thanks to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Ben Tennyson can become a variety of different aliens. Zim_Gir.png|Zim (an Irken) and Gir (an alien robot) (Invader Zim) Stitch and his cousins.jpg|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) and his cousins are all aliens. AprilFists.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), possesses Kraang DNA as a result of the Kraang experimenting on her mother. Salamandrians.png|Salamandrians (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Popup bio squirrelanoid.jpg|Squirrelnoid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Betty Barrett.png|Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) Profile_art_-_Astranova.png|Astranova (Monster High) Kat1.png|Kat (Kid vs. Kat) Gallaxhar Monsters vs Aliens.png|Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) Coverton Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Coverton (Monsters vs. Aliens) Sqweep Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Sqweep (Monsters vs. Aliens) Sta'abi Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Sta'abi (Monsters vs. Aliens) Vornicarn Monster vs Aliens.jpg|Vornicarn (Monsters vs Aliens) Leprechaun Monsters Vs Aliens.png|Leprechonians (Monsters vs Aliens) are a race of Leprechaun-like aliens that can manipulate probability, inducing good luck or bad luck on others. Meap_Species.PNG|Meap's species (Phineas and Ferb) Heads_Up_Blobberts!_(16).jpg|Aliens (Lloyd in Space) Comics Legion10.jpg|The Legion of Super Heroes (DC Comics) is a 30th Century inter-galactic team of super-powered young adults. This cast expands to include dozens of members with a diverse array of powers and personalities. Saturn Girl 01.jpg|Saturn Girl (DC Comics) hails from Saturn's moon Titan, where everyone is a naturally born telepath. Lightning Lad DC Comics.jpg|Garth Ranzz (DC Comics) also known as Lightning Lad or LiveWire hails from the planet Winath, where twin births are ubiquitous, accounting for almost all natives of the planet. Cosmic Boy 0001.jpg|Cosmic Boy (DC Comics) hail from the planet Braal, where everyone has the natural power to manipulate magnetic fields MonEl-DC-Comics-Post-Reboot-LSH-Legion-Super-Heroes.jpg|Lar Gand (DC Comics) better known as Valor or Mon-El. Star Boy DC Comics Post Reboot Legion-Super-Heroes.jpg|Star Boy (DC Comics) Andromeda.jpg|Andromeda (DC Comics) Shrinking Violet.jpg|Shrinking Violet (DC Comics) hails from the planet Imsk, where everyone has the natural ability to shrink down to sub-atomic sizes. Superman.png|Kal-El/Superman (DC Comics), a Kryptonian, is perhaps the most well-known alien today. Supergirl_Vol_6_1_Textless.jpg|Kara-Zor El, Supergirl (DC Comics) the Girl of Steel is also a Kryptonian. Power Girl flight.jpg|Power Girl (DC Comics), another female Kryptonian. Kryptonians.jpg|Kryptonians (DC Comics) Guardians of the Universe DC Comics.png|The Guardians of the Universe (DC Comics) Farnus, The Burning Martian.jpg|The Burning Martians (DC Comics) were the dominant life form on the planet Mars before being genetically altered by the Guardians of the Universe. Green Martians.jpg|Green Martians (DC Comics) Alien Physiology by White Martians.jpg|White Martians (DC Comics) Martian Manhunter.jpg|J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Mars's greatest son. Tamaraneans DC Comics.jpg|Tamaraneans (DC Comics) Starfire DC Comics.jpg|Starfire (DC Comics) is an alien princess from the planet Tamaran with powers of flight and energy projection. Daxamites DC Comics.jpg|Daxamites (DC Comics) Dominators DC Comics 1.jpg|Dominators (DC Comics) Braalians DC Comics.jpg|Braalians (DC Comics) Triad.jpg|Carggites (DC Comics) have the natural ability of Bio-Fission allowing the split their physical form into three independent bodies. Kilowog_DC comics.jpg|Kilowog (DC Comics) hailed from the planet Bolovax Vik, which was one of the most crowded worlds in the universe; it had sixteen billion residents with a communal mind. Augustus_Freeman aka Icon (Dakotaverse).jpg|Icon's (DC Comics) lifepod altered his DNA so he would resemble a normal human being, thus enabling him to blend among Earth's natives. Alien Physiology by Mongul the II.jpg|Mongul the Second (DC Comics) Mikaal_Tomas Starman DC Comics.jpg|Mikaal Tomas (DC Comics) better known as Starman Sinestro corps.jpg|The Sinestro Corps (DC Comics) Atrocitus by c crainey colored by dany morales-d5dhgio.jpg|Atrocitus (DC Comics) Skrulls Marvel Comics.jpg|Skrulls (Marvel Comics) Super Skrull.jpg|Kl’rt, The Super Skrull (Marvel Comics) Badoon Marvel Comics.jpg|A Badoon (Marvel Comics) Dire_Wraiths Marvel .jpg|Dire Wraiths (Marvel Comics) a magical offshoot of Skrulls Shi'ar (Race) Marvel.jpg|The Shi'ar (Marvel Comics) The Shi'ar Imperial Guard.jpg|The Shi'ar Imperial Guard (Marvel Comics) Noh-Varr (Earth-200080) Royals Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg|Noh-Varr (Marvel Comics) a pink skinned Kree. Techarchy Marvel.jpg|Techarchy (Marvel Comics) a techno organic species Eclipse_the_Darkling_(3D_Model).png|Eclipse the Darkling (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a black arms alien. Ceneca-10050.jpg|Ceneca-10050 (Archie's Sonic the Hedeghog), a bem alien. Blodex_Group.jpg|Blodexes (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Utrom mirage.jpg|Utrom (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Triceratons (Mirage).jpeg|Triceratons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Viltrumites Image Comics.JPG|Viltrumites (Image Comics) Drakulon.jpg|In her original origin story, Vampirella (Vampirella) was a member of the Vampiri species, an alien race from the distant planet Drakulon with identical powers to the vampires of human mythology. Manga/Anime Saiyans.png|Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) Elite Saiyans.gif|Vegeta and Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) members of the Elite Class of Saiyans. Goku.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) a member of the low class of Saiyans. Piccolo and Kami Life Link.jpg|Piccolo and Kami (Dragon Ball series) two Namekians Frieza all forms.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z), in his numerous forms Chilled.png|Chilled (Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock) Catians.jpg|Catians (Cat Planet Cuties) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Cosmo Species meeting.png|Cosmo's species (Sonic X), a race of humanoid plant-like aliens. Marmolimcrowd.png|Marmolimians (Sonic X) Delia (Stitch!) profile.jpeg|Delia (Stitch!) RPG N.jpg|Necrons (Warhammer 40,000) Video Games BS_Magnolia_Arch.png|Magnolia Arch (Bravely Second) Alien H.png|Alien (Valkyrie Crusade) Alien_Musse_H.png|Alien Musse (Valkyrie Crusade) is an alien angel. Flatwoods_H.png|Flatwoods (Valkyrie Crusade) DBHSaiyanHero.png|Beat (Dragon Ball Heroes) DBHSaiyanHeroine.png|Note (Dragon Ball Heroes) DBHFriezaHero.png|Froze (Dragon Ball Heroes) DBHNamekianHero.png|Tsumuri (Dragon Ball Heroes) SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are all infused with the cells of the extraterrestrial Jenova to further enhance their own physiology. SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-8.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) GUPE8P-7-0.png|Black Arms (Sonic the Hedgehog) Colorspromo.png|Wisps (Sonic the Hedgehog) Babylon_legend.PNG|Babylonians (Sonic the Hedgehog) Draenei.jpg|Draenei (Warcraft) are a race od intergalactic beings that came to Azeroth to aid the Alliance. Protoss worrior.jpg|The Protoss (Starcraft) are a race of Psion beings that have conquered many worlds with their vast technology. Zergling SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|The Zerg (Starcraft) are a creature like alien race that eats other life forms to assimilate their essence. Liara T'Soni.png|An Asari (Mass Effect) Vetra Nyx.jpg|A female Turian (Mass Effect) Sangheili Thel 'Vadam.jpg|A naked Sangheili (Halo) Jiralhanae.jpg|A Jiralhanae (Halo) San'Shyuum.jpg|A San'Shyuum (Halo) Deoxys.png|Deoxys (Pokémon), one of the few confirmed extraterrestrial Pokémon. Ultra Beasts.png|Several Ultra Beasts (Pokémon) Music Devin-Townsend-Z2-Dark-Matters.jpg|Ziltoid the Omniscient (Devin Townsend Project) The Blue Aliens - Eiffel 65.jpg|The Blue Aliens (Eiffel 65) from song "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" The Guy - Disturbed Mascot.png|The Guy (Disturbed) protaganist of the music video "Land of Confusion" Other Count Jackula.jpg|Count Jackula (Channel Awesome) is a member of an alien race of horror-loving vampires from the Planet Dracula. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Powers by type Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries